Monica Raybrandt
Summary Princess Monica Raybrandt (モニカ) is the female protagonist in Dark Cloud 2. She lives a hundred years ahead of Max's time, in an unknown part of the land. The daughter of King Raybrandt, Monica is a girl from the future that has been sent to the past to prevent its destruction. She holds the Blue/Moon Atlamillia. In the battle tutorial, her in-game description reads: "Daughter of King Raybrandt. Quite good at sword-fighting." Monica is 15 years old and is friendly and full of love; she is also wise and very cautious. While she is generally shown as dutiful, helpful, and strong, she also has a mean temper and can sometimes be offended easily. Overall, she is giving, charming, and competitive. Monica is not selfish; she is, in fact, probably the most generous character in the game. When she meets Max, she quickly becomes his reliable ally, and also becomes very protective of him. She is a princess, and like Max, she does not take advantage of her wealth and power. She is adventurous and loves to explore. Her weapons of choice are swords and magic armlets, and by equipping medallions, she can transform into monsters. Monica is adept at swordsmanship and is also capable of channeling elemental magic through her armband, by transforming herself, Monica shows great magical capabilities. Power and Stats Tier: 7-B, Possibly 7-A Name: Princess Monica Raybrandt Origin: Dark Chronicles Gender: Female Age: 15 years old Classification: Human Warrior, Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Magic, can imbue her sword with variety of elemental attributes (Of the fire, ice, thunder, wind or holy variety), Elemental Manipulation (via Armband), Absorption (Monica can absorb elemental attacks with her blade and release them back at her target, Shining Bravado sword absorbs sunlight), Time Travel (Using the Moon Atlamillia she can time travel to the past, The Atlamillia sword allows her to travel through time), Shapeshifting (she can shapeshift into a little boy and a verity of monsters to gain their strengths and weaknesses via Monster Badges), Time Manipulation (The Chronicle Sword allows her to manipulate time), Statistics Amplification (Sargatanas Sword 's "Dark Ability" boosts Monica's power but at the cost of draining her Heath, Shining Bravado sword absorbs sunlight and converts it into striking power), Soul Removal (Maneater Sword absorbs the souls of humans), Healing (Shining Bravado sword possesses the "heal" which passively heals her) Attack Potency: City level, Possibly Mountain level (Defeated Emperor Griffin who used the power of the three Atlamillia to lift a castle, Griffon was also stated to have destroyed a mountain, She is likely comparable to Paznos who cought the falling castle) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Mach 17.69, capable of dodging Griffon's magic) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City level, Possibly Mountain level Durability: City level, Possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Emperor Griffon) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought her way through several monster infested dungeons without showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Extended Melee Range, several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Her wields variety of knives, rapiers, daggers and swords, and magic armbands and bracelets (allows her to use magic), used to have the Moon Atlamillia (used for time traveling to the past), Monster Badges (allows her to turn into specific monsters) Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Can't use magic without a magic armband or bracelet Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Absorb Blade:' It enables Monica to absorb elemental attacks while guarding and release them back at the target. The attacks that have been absorbed are stored as charges. Initially, the Magic Absorb Blade can only hold three charges, but the number of charges able to be held increases with the level of the sword and number of times the ability is used. One charge is accumulated for each elemental attack. Monica's sword can only absorb one element at a time. This means that if Monica's sword absorbs a different attack than the one she was charging up, the previous charge disappears. Absorbing an elemental attack reduces the damage from that attack to 0, regardless of Monica's defense. It cannot absorb non-elemental attacks, such as poison. Additionally, once the ability is gained, and while Monica guards it will allow her to slash at her attacker while guarding, even if she does not have any elements charging. However, if there is an element charging, this charge will be used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dark Cloud Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Princesses Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Amplification Users